


Sharing A Secret

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man is surrounded by a neighborhood of voluntary spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is a quote by Jane Austin... it seemed apt and it was also the prompt.

Sakura didn't notice at first the little things that should have been obvious. The slight blush at a compliment, a brief touch of fingers whenever mission scrolls were exchanged, or looks in passing. It never seemed to mean anything when she was thirteen and so completely consumed by her obsession with Sasuke. She knew when that changed, when she noticed, and when she did it all seemed so very apparent.

"Shh..." Sakura pressed a finger to her lips and motioned for Ino to stop moving then she leaned around the corner.

He was still there leaning against the wall his nose in his book.

They were on his blindside which she'd been hoping for. It made things easier. Lips stretched into an amused smirk she motioned for Ino to lean over so that she could see too. They'd have to edge over just a little more to see the rest but when your sensei was famously good at sneaking up on you it was only smart to be cautious.

"But..." Ino started.

Sakura turned and glared at her, eyes narrowed darkly at the blonde. If she got caught because her comrade couldn't keep her mouth shut she would personally see that the fifteen-year-old chunin personally cleaned the bedpans of every patient at the hospital.  She could do it to, Tsunade still owed her for not telling Shizune about a few certain hiding places.

"He's just standing there."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura rubbed her face with her hand and resisted the urge to smack Ino. Hitting her, particularly when she was irritated would more than likely lead to them getting caught. 'Why is she such an idiot sometimes? Stupid Ino-pig SHUT UP!' Thankfully the internal dialogue remained such. Clenching down on the irritation she felt, Sakura mouthed _"Just wait."_

Ino rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Carefully, Sakura shifted along the ledge a little more  until she could see the mission desk then waved Ino forward.

Iruka and two chunin she recognized from the first chunin exam were sitting there doing paperwork but the room was otherwise empty. After a while the two men helping Iruka scooped up several boxes and stacks of paperwork and disappeared out a door at the side. The scar that stretched across Iruka's tan nose and cheeks twitched very slightly as he watched them leave. Once the door slid shut he looked up at Kakashi and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Sakura barely heard the soft 'Oh' from behind her as Kakashi walked over and handed a scroll to Iruka. She wondered if it really was a mission and it might have been, she just wasn't _sure_.

Iruka took it and unrolled it, his eyes still locked on Kakashi. Then he dropped his gaze to read it and smiled and blushed again. He said something inaudible and scribbled on the scroll before handing it back to the silver-haired jounin standing in front of him with his trademark slouch.

Kakashi took it and turned around, heading for the door.

As he crossed the room, Sakura couldn't help but notice the way his visible eye was turned up in that way of his that signified him smiling or the slight blush just barely visible above the line of his mask. She pushed Ino back quickly, afraid Kakashi would open his eye and see them. Once she was sure he was gone she stepped away from the edge of the window and leapt from the ledge they were standing on to the far roof with a little bit of chakra. She'd been very careful to make sure her and Ino used none during their spying and that they suppressed even the smallest amounts. Even the slightest slip would get them caught and she could just imagine the chewing out Iruka-sensei would give her if he knew she'd been spying on him.

"Wow." Ino's eyebrows were raised and she looked back towards the hokage tower.

"They were blushing and I bet that scroll was a love note of some kind, you saw Iruka-sensei's reaction too, don't you think so?" Sakura had asked Ino to come along because she needed confirmation that she wasn't just imagining it.

"Maybe they're just friends..." Despite the words she didn't sound convinced and the raised eyebrows didn't drop.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I've never seen either of them look like that."

"I know, neither have I. It's weird but cute. Old people are so sweet when they're in love," Ino agreed, breaking down and laughing too. "It's weird, like seeing my dad flirt though."

"I know but I'm happy for them." Sakura smiled and looked back towards the building. "Let's get out of here before we get caught." She couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up at the thought of her two teachers and at the fact that ever since Sasuke had left her Ino seemed to be getting along better. She'd missed her so it was nice to share a secret with her again.


End file.
